gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan
This is the capital planet of Space/M08 Plunder rewards * 1: Falcon Gene, , 72k Electricity, 72k Uranium Ore * 2: , 72k Gas, The Beast Statue (Ryan Build Material), 10x Eden Accelerator (60m), 10x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) * 3: Hexed Wolf Gene, , 120k Electricity, 120k Uranium Ore * 4: , 120k Gas, Primitive Fire (Ryan Build Material), 4x Eden Accelerator (3h), 4x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) * 5: Elephant Gene, , 5x Eden Accelerator (8h), 120x Iron Note: -20 Friendliness for each Plunder Tech * F0 - Raptor (Power +3, HP +30, Speed +2) * F0 - Elemental Shaman (Power +3, MP +30, Armor +2) * F0 - Windsnake (Max Quota +6) * F0 - Falcon (Max Quota +6) * F0 - Unicorn Rhino (Max Quota +6) * Death Adder (Max Quota +3) * Hexed Wolf (Max Quota +3) * Despotic Shark (Fire +5) * Rune Ark (Speed +5) Gifts * Clan Symbol - +15 Friendliness * Beast Hide Armor - +10 Friendliness * Yummy Windsnake - +5 Friendliness Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. * F0 - 3000 Lizard's Spawn - * F0 - 300 Melee Relics - * F10 - 1000 Dark Steel - * F20 - 10 Raptor Pearls - * F30 - 4m Gold - * F40 - 200 Gumball Pots - * F50 - 500 Eternal Gold - * F60 - 3m Relic Fragments - * F70 - 250 Void Stingray Chips - * F80 - 1000 Dragon Ribs - * F90 - 5 Orc Pearls - * F0 - Gems - each Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward Ryan coins * Explore Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. *10% - Animal Pit (Ask for Rhino Hide - Requires 20 Friendship, allows fighting of Raged Unicorn Rhino, gain Rhino Hide) Shops (Ryan coins) Shop * 3000 - Niter (Quest Item) * 3000 - 20x Elemental Shaman Fragments (limit 25) * 3000 - Tribal Heart combo skill * 1500 - 100x Cells * 1800 - 10x Allanite I * 1800 - 10x Big Pine I * 1800 - 10x Forged Steel I * 9000 - 5x The Beast Totem * $8.99 - "Orc Supplies" - Airship Shop * 13500 - 30x Rune Ark chips (limit 13) * 13500 - Rune Ark Blueprint * 4500 - 2x Eden Accelerator (3h) (limit 10) * 6000 - 1x Eden Accelerator (8h) (limit 10) * 4500 - 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) (limit 10) * 6000 - 1x Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (limit 10) * 4500 - 2x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) (limit 10) * 6000 - 1x Maintenance Accelerator (8h) (limit 10) * 20€/$$$ - "Quay Governor's Collection" - , Quests * Congress Hall -> killed Pyrosnake -> , 30x Big Pine I, 30x Allanite I, 30x Forged Steel I, 15x The Beast Totam I, Friendliness +10 * Congress Hall -> Request -> Holy River Market -> Artisans -> (10 minutes later) -> (Collect Artisans) -> Congress Hall -> Upgrade the Congress Hall (Req 60 Lumber, 60 Rock, 1 Rhino Hide) -> (30 minutes later) -> , 25x Lumber -> Entrust -> (Unlock Rech Plain) -> After Built Altar -> Gain , 5x The Beast totem I * Congress Hall -> the Congress Hall -> * Holy River Market -> Shaman -> (Unlock Cursed Cave) and gain Torch -> Cursed Cave -> Death Adder -> Fight (?,?,?,?,?) -> Gain Death Adder Gene, -> exploration -> Cursed Cave Maze -> Find Magical Ring, Holy River Market -> found the Magical Ring -> 2x Eden/Cultivation/Maintenance Accelerator (3h) -> Cursed Creature -> Fight (?,?,?,?,?) -> Gain , 2x Yummy Windsnake (Ryan Gift) -> Cursed Creatures -> (No problem) -> the Cursed Cave (req Explosives) -> Gain , 30x Forged Steel I * Animal Pit -> for Rhino Hide -> Unicorn Rhino -> Fight (943,986,849,888,6.0m) -> Gain Beast Hide Armor (Ryan Gift), Rhino Hide (Ryan Quest Item), -> Unlocks Hiring(20F)/Gene Buy(50F) for Unicorn Rhino * Rech Plain -> the Ferity Altar (Req 150 Timber (M08), 150 Rock (M08), 1 The Beast Statue) -> the Ancestral Palace (Req 240 Lumber, 120 Iron, Primitive Fire) -> * Shaman Cabin -> After Built Altar -> the Beast Worship -> Request -> (Unlock Allanite Hollow) -> the Shaman Cabin (Req 200 Lumber, 120 Rock, 60 Iron, 1 hour) -> expanded the Shaman Cabin -> Gain 30x Allanite I, 30x Timber I, Clan Signet (Ryan Gift) -> Can upgrade Altar to Ancestral Palace -> the Worship Again -> Unlock Treasury on Sigma -> Fight (1175,945,1030,1065,7.6m) -> Gain strange drawing, , 2x Super Propellant, -> found a blueprint -> Gain Ryan Wonder Blueprints -> the Shrine Materials -> * Shaman Cabin -> Upgrade (Lvl 2) (Req 240 Rock, 160 Iron, Dragon Scale) -> Gain Elemental Shaman Gumball * Allanite Hollow -> the Beast -> Fight (919,902,1015,958,6.3m) -> Gain Windsnake Gene, 8x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) -> the Melting Chamber (Req 120 Lumber, 200 Stone, , 1 hour) Produce 1 Iron (M08) every 6 minutes -> Explosive (Req Black Powder Analysis and Niter) -> Gain Explosives * Melting Chamber -> the Herd (#1) -> Fight (956,903,997,1032,6.6m) -> Gain , 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) -> the Beast Herd (#2) -> Fight (934,1028,1012,1016,6.9m) -> Gain , Cultivation Accelerator (8h) -> [Clear the Beast Corpses -> Gain , 10x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) * Blackwater Quay -> Repair (Req ?Lumber, ? Rock, ? Metal) -> Rune Ark (Req 240 Timber (M08), 240 Rock (M08), 200 Metal) -> * Blackwater Quay -> Upgrade (Lvl 2) (Req ? Rock, ? Lumber, Pilotage Stone) -> Beast Attack -> Fight (1151, 1061, 978, 1093, 7.8m) -> Gain Siren's Conch (Merman: Attack +2, HP +20), 3x Eden Accelerator (3h), 3x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) -> Governor's Rewards -> Gain 6x Gas/Uranium Ore/Electricity Storage Devices Category:Planets